


Just To See you Smile | Просто увидеть твою улыбку

by menthol_ocean (Risu_kii)



Series: A Story in texts (by Cobrilee) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Texting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risu_kii/pseuds/menthol_ocean
Summary: Дерек притворяется, будто ему не нравятся сообщения Стайлза, хотя на самом деле он их обожает. Так же как и самого Стайлза.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just To See you Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761306) by [Cobrilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobrilee/pseuds/Cobrilee). 



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4809705

**Стайлз: Эй, ты придешь на посиделки стаи?  
Дерек: Нет.  
Стайлз: Почему нет?  
Дерек: Потому что не хочу.  
Стайлз: Если бы я был рядом, я бы обязательно вздохнул и закатил глаза.  
Дерек: Поэтому-то я рад, что ты не здесь.  
Стайлз: Ауч. Я оскорблен.  
Дерек: Однако, недостаточно, чтобы перестать доставать меня.  
Стайлз: Ну, серьезно, Дер, ты должен прийти. Мы собираемся обсуждать разные рычащие штуки. Это в твоей компетенции.  
Дерек: Не называй меня Дер. Я пас.  
Стайлз: Пфф, мне нельзя называть тебя чуваком, нельзя называть Дером. Как мне вообще тебя называть?  
Дерек: Дерек.  
Стайлз: Но это же скучно.  
Дерек: Это мое имя.  
Стайлз: Все еще скучно.  
Дерек: Все еще мое имя. Пока, Стайлз.  
Стайлз: Но я еще не уговорил тебя прийти на посиделки!  
Дерек: И не уговоришь. Пока, Стайлз.  
Стайлз: Какая же ты заноза в заднице.  
Дерек: Забавно, то же самое я могу сказать и о тебе. Что я и делаю. Постоянно. Пока. Стайлз. **  
  
Закатив глаза, Дерек кинул телефон на диван рядом с собой. Он понятия не имел, в чем смысл встречаться так часто, стоит только всем вернуться домой. Скорее всего, для всех это было лишь предлогом, чтобы пообщаться и потусоваться вместе после школы, и Дерек совершенно точно не был заинтересован во всей этой фигне с «укреплением связи внутри стаи». Укрепление связи означает лишь боль, когда эта связь разорвется.  
  
Однако Дерек не собирался отрицать, что у него наружу все норовила прорваться легкая улыбка, которую ему с трудом удавалось подавить. Он более чем уверен, что Стайлз был главной причиной его головной боли за последние… ох, три _года_. И неважно, что тот был весельчаком, и у него было, пожалуй, самое большое сердце из всех, кого Дерек знал, за исключением, может быть, своей матери. А еще тот был храбрее всей его семьи вместе взятой, что говорило о многом. Стайлз был единственным, из-за кого Дерек закатывал глаза в раздражении, стоило тому только открыть рот.  
  
**Стайлз: Что получится, если скрестить лимон и волка?**  
  
Дерек застонал, понимая, к чему все это ведет.  
  
**Стайлз: Хмуроволк. :D**  
  
Противореча сам себе, на долю секунды он не смог побороть улыбку, которая озарила его лицо, но затем он тут же уставился в телефон, нахмурив брови.  
  
**Дерек: Это не сработает, Стайлз.  
Стайлз: Пофиг, зато смешно.**  
  
Дерек быстро сфотографировал свое многострадальное и равнодушное выражение лица и отправил его Стайлзу.  
  
**Дерек: Я прям по полу катаюсь.  
Стайлз: Да, я вижу. Мне следует поработать над моим каламбуром.  
Дерек: Знаешь, что будет лучше? Не каламбурить.  
Стайлз: Ты думаешь, что я забавный, и ты это знаешь.  
Дерек: А вот _теперь_ ты меня рассмешил.  
Стайлз: Это победа!  
Дерек: Стайлз, иди уже на встречу.  
Стайлз: Поговорим позже, приятель.**  
  
Он усмехнулся и заблокировал телефон, удерживая себя от написания дальнейших сообщений. Честно говоря, он не ненавидел Стайлза. Он скорее… восхищался им. Он был как его младший брат, на которого просто невозможно было по-настоящему злиться. Его остроумие, даже некоторая хитрожопость, саркастические замечания, все это напоминало поведение юных Хейлов. Только внешне он более привлекательный, но это было тем, о чем Дерек старался не думать.  
  
Положив телефон на кофейный столик, он поднялся с дивана и подошел к книжному шкафу, начиная внимательно изучать корешки книг, однако его взгляд был расфокусирован, а мысли витали далеко отсюда. К сожалению, они крутились вокруг Стайлза, возвращаясь к нему снова и снова. Стало все сложнее держать в голове мысль о том, что он напоминал Дереку лишь младшего брата, и не думать о том, как на самом деле тот ему нравился. Тем более что Э. никогда не был ему так близок, как Стайлз.  
  
_Стоп_ , — строго приказал себе Дерек. —  _Ты прекрасно знаешь, что бывает, когда ты начинаешь думать о Стайлзе в этом ключе_.  
  
Его волк низко зарычал, а разум прошило одно единственное слово.  
  
_Мой._  
  
Вздохнув, Дерек сдался и вернулся обратно к кофейному столику — все равно он не выбрал никакой книги, так как в данный момент сконцентрироваться на чтении было непосильной задачей. Он нажал на кнопку питания, чтобы включился телефон и зажегся экран.  
  
_У вас 1 новое сообщение._  
  
Стоило ему только открыть сообщение и увидеть имя Стайлза вверху текста, как непрошеная улыбка озарила его лицо. Жирным черным шрифтом подсвечивалось непрочитанное сообщение.  
  
**Стайлз: Господи боже, Дерек, здесь одни парочки. Ты должен спасти меня ото всех этих обжиманий.  
Дерек: Я думал, ты наоборот хотел присоединиться к ним  
Стайлз: Ну да, если бы и со мной кто-то пообжимался  
Дерек: Кто-то из _них_?**  
  
Он живо представил в голове, как Стайлз пыхтел от возмущения, и эта картинка заставила его улыбнуться еще шире.  
  
**Стайлз: Конечно же, нет! Я бы не стал обжиматься с девушкой своего лучшего друга. И я ничуть не заинтересован в Эйдене и его агрессивной альфа хрени.  
Дерек: Кнч  
Стайлз: ОМГ, Дерек, ты только что использовал смс-язык?  
Дерек: Заткнись. Я не приду на встречу. Ты всерьез думаешь, что мой волк хочет нюхать эти бушующие подростковые гормоны?  
Стайлз: Дерек, спаси меня. Пожалуйста. Ты моя единственная надежда! **  
  
Дерек разрывался: ему нестерпимо хотелось забрать Стайлза и провести с ним время наедине, но он знал, что это было опасно. Тем более, когда он знал о наличии «бушующих подростковых гормонов», и это могло привести к тому, что он скажет или сделает что-то, о чем потом пожалеет.  
  
**Дерек: Почему ты просто не уйдешь? Наверняка твой джип с тобой  
Стайлз: Неа. Я приехал со Скоттом. И мы у Лидии дома, так что с ней я тоже не уеду.  
Дерек: Кто там еще?  
Стайлз: Скотт и Кира, Лидия и Эйден, Денни и Итан, Лиам и Хейден, Малия и Мейсон.  
Дерек: Ну так Малия и Мейсон не парочка. Уверен, кому-нибудь из них не составит труда тебя отвезти.  
Стайлз: Тут ты неправ. С Малией у нас сейчас не лучшие отношения, а Мейсон приехал с Лиамом и Хейден.  
Дерек: Тогда пообжимайся с Мейсоном. **  
  
Это было больше сказано в шутку, но глупо отрицать то, что Дереку просто было интересна реакция Стайлза на такое высказывание.  
  
**Стайлз: Я тебя умоляю. Ему нравится Бретт. Или Кори. Или они оба.  
Дерек: Это не было «Я тебя умоляю, он же парень» ответом.  
Стайлз: Эм. Это не тот разговор, который следует вести по смс.**  
  
У Дерека ускорился пульс. Черт. Это закончится плохо либо очень-очень хорошо.  
  
**Дерек: Ты у Лидии?  
Стайлз: Ага. Последний дом по Бейкхам Лейн.  
Дерек: Это в десяти минутах от меня.  
Стайлз: Значит, увидимся через пять?**  
  
Он хмыкнул. Ладно, возможно, он тот еще шумахер… Ну, или был им, когда ездил на Камаро.  
  
**Дерек: Не забыл, что я теперь езжу на SUV (*1)? Я не собираюсь топить на нем и тратить половину обычного расхода на бензин.  
Стайлз: Ага, и это напомнило мне, какого черта ты променял Камаро на автомобиль для мамочек (*2)?  
Дерек: Ты уже передумал ехать?  
Стайлз: Прости. Больше не буду оскорблять твой Хейлтобус. Врубился? Это как автобус, который подвозит людей. И ты меня подвезешь.  
Дерек: Твои шутки с каждым разом все хуже.  
Стайлз: Согласен, это была не самая моя удачная попытка.  
Дерек: Заберу тебя через десять минут.  
Стайлз: Убедись, что ты вытащил все футбольные мячи и освободил мне место.  
Дерек: О, это не проблема. Все мячи на заднем сидении, так что в багажнике для тебя будет полно места.  
Стайлз: Ты серьезно?  
Дерек: Ты испытываешь свою удачу.  
Стайлз: Увидимся через десять минут.**  
  
Слегка рассмеявшись, Дерек засунул телефон в задний карман и подхватил ключи с кухонной тумбы. Он и под страхом смерти не подтвердит, что благодаря Стайлзу он стал гораздо счастливее, каким не был с самой смерти своей семьи. Часть его искренне верила, что он уже никогда не сможет стать _по-настоящему_ счастливым, однако Стайлз все изменил. Дерек мог на пальцах одной руки сосчитать, сколько раз он улыбался до того, как вернулся в Бейкон Хиллс, и едва ли он вспомнит хоть один раз, когда он до этого смеялся. Но с тех пор же, как он подружился с человеческой частью его стаи, он потерял счет количеству раз, когда он смеялся и улыбался.  
  
А еще он вынужден признаться, что поначалу ему было тяжело находиться рядом со Стайлзом из-за его поразительного сходства с Э., заставляющего его беспричинно набрасываться на бедного парня, но, в то же время, это сходство и притягивало его. У него была Лора, а потом он узнал о том, что и Кора была жива, и это заставило его еще сильнее скучать по младшему брату. Ему нужна была эта небольшая связь с братом, и из-за этого его тянуло к Стайлзу. Пока он внезапно не обнаружил, что его к этой саркастичной занозе в заднице привязывало нечто гораздо большее, о чем он, естественно, никогда не признается вслух.  
  
Эти мысли не покидали его голову вплоть до того момента, пока он не припарковался возле впечатляющего дома Мартин. Он был не таким большим, как дом его семьи, но зато был в более пригодном состоянии. Он остановился у обочины, уже собираясь посигналить, как представил кучу взглядов разъяренных соседей, которых бы он потревожил звуком клаксона.  
  
**Дерек: Я на месте.  
Стайлз: Давай же, зайди и поздоровайся. Они и твоя стая тоже, Дер.  
Дерек: Нет. И мое имя не Дер.  
Стайлз: О боже, Дерек, хватит быть чертовым Хмуроволком.  
Дерек: Ой, посмотри-ка, я отъезжаю от обочины.  
Стайлз: Уже иду. **  
  
Не в силах сдержать себя от постоянного подтрунивания, он хмыкнул. Когда входная дверь дома Лидии открылась, и Стайлз вывалился наружу, он быстро стер веселье со своего лица и вернул на место привычный хмурый взгляд. Подойдя ближе, Стайлз заметил выражение его лица и раздраженно вздохнул.  
  
— Господи, Дерек, в чем твоя проблема? — заворчал он, открывая дверь, кидая свой рюкзак на пол и вытягивая свои длиннющие ноги под бардачок. — Ты вечно недовольный.  
  
Пожав плечами, Дерек завел машину и развернулся на пустынной дороге, бросая быстрый взгляд в противоположном направлении, прежде чем повернуть налево на главную дорогу. Стайлз красноречиво посмотрел назад на ярко-красный знак «стоп», перед которым Дерек и не подумал затормозить.  
  
— Ты в курсе, что то, что ты оборотень, не освобождает тебя от соблюдения правил дорожного движения?  
  
— Ночью желание быть примерным гражданином покидает меня, — сухо возразил Дерек.  
  
Стайлз закатил глаза:  
— Знаешь, ты разговариваешь с сыном шерифа. Я могу сдать тебя.  
  
Дерек фыркнул, словно услышал что-то забавное.  
  
— Я тебя умоляю, Стайлз. Ты нарушил больше законов, чем вся стая вместе взятая. Удивительно, как это Джон еще не заработал себе язву, разбираясь с твоими выходками.  
  
Тот поморщился, смутившись.  
  
— Ты прав, он заслуживает кого-то получше, чем я.  
  
На языке Дерека вертелось, что на самом деле никто на свете — в том числе и сам Дерек — не заслуживает кого-то столь восхитительного как Стайлз, однако он остановил себя, прежде чем это слетело с его длинного языка.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что он бы ни на кого тебя не променял, — сказал он вместо этого, стараясь звучать как можно более нейтрально.  
  
— Взаимно, — нежно признался Стайлз. Поерзав в кресле, он вновь вернул на лицо обвиняющий хмурый взгляд. — Но вернемся к моему «ты вечно недоволен» наблюдению. Почему так?  
  
— «Почему» что? — Из-за хрупкости сидящего на пассажирском сидении человека Дерек замедлился, чтобы аккуратно влиться на оживленный бульвар перед ними, вместо того чтобы дать полный газ и пересечь три полосы.  
  
— Почему в любой ситуации ты выглядишь так, словно хочешь перегрызть мне горло? — раздраженно уточнил Стайлз.  
  
Он задумался, полностью игнорируя движение впереди них, пока Стайлз не вскрикнул, вцепившись рукой в дверцу, и не приподнялся на сидении, словно хотел сбежать от аварии, в которую они чуть было не попали. Дерек ударил по тормозам, не смотря на лобовое стекло и не отрывая взгляда от Стайлза, и остановился в нескольких сантиметрах от бампера впереди стоящей машины.  
  
— Просто так выглядит мое лицо, — наконец сказал Дерек, и Стайлз изумленно раскрыл рот.  
  
— ТЫ МЕНЯ ЧУТЬ НЕ УБИЛ, И ЭТО ВСЕ, ЧТО ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ МНЕ СКАЗАТЬ? — закричал он, и Дерек постарался стереть влюбленный взгляд со своего лица и заменить его на ухмылку. Притвориться никем иным, как ворчливым мудаком, чтобы вывести Стайлза из себя, было его вторым по счету любимым занятием, не считая их стеба по смс. И хотя он все равно оставался мудаком, он в конце концов не был таким ворчливым, как себя вел.  
  
— Это правда. Хочешь, чтобы я тебе соврал?  
  
У Стайлза буквально отпала челюсть, когда он недоверчиво посмотрел на Дерека:  
— Это неправда, и, черт возьми, ты прекрасно об этом знаешь! — раздражительно пробубнил он. — Забыл, что я видел, как ты флиртовал тогда с офицером полиции? То, как ты ей улыбался, могло затмить солнце. Твое лицо было прямо противоположно хмурому.  
  
Сердце Дерека забилось сильнее, и он в который раз невероятно обрадовался, что Стайлз не был оборотнем. Он был более чем уверен, что все оборотни в радиусе десяти миль могли учуять то, насколько сильно сейчас он хотел Стайлза. — Так тебе нравится моя улыбка? — спросил Дерек, пытаясь совладать с голосом. У него было искушение дразняще подмигнуть, но тогда это разрушило бы все представление о нем, а в данный момент он не был готов к тому, чтобы Стайлз узнал, какой он на самом деле.  
  
Стайлз скривился в ответ.  
  
— О, ну конечно, ты услышал только это, — проворчал он. — Твоя улыбка нечеловечески прекрасна, Дер. Чертовски несправедливо применять ее по отношению к нам, простым смертным, превращая наши мозги в сплошное желе. Говоря «к нам», я имею в виду образно, потому что, конечно же, такого со мной никогда не случалось, ну ты и сам это знаешь.  
  
Немного подождав, Дерек привычно слегка склонил голову и послал Стайлзу вышеупомянутую улыбку, у которого тут же приоткрылся рот, а сердце забилось, как у претендента на Тройную корону (*3).  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду, вот так?  
  
Несколько секунд Стайлз хватал ртом воздух, как выброшенная на сушу рыба, в то время как Дерек выглядел жутко самодовольным.  
  
— Господи боже мой, Дерек, почему ты прятал ее как пояс верности средневековой девственницы? Мы могли бы надрать задницу всем плохим парням, пока ты сверкал бы своей мегаваттной улыбкой!  
  
Из Дерека вырвался смешок, отчего Стайлз удивленно выпучил глаза.  
  
— Ты преувеличиваешь, — весело сказал он, паркуясь возле своей любимой маленькой закусочной и показывая Стайлзу, чтобы тот вышел из машины. Что тот и сделал, не в силах оторвать ошеломленный взгляд от довольного лица Дерека.  
  
— Мне сейчас послышалось? Ты только что засмеялся?  
  
— Тащи свою тощую задницу внутрь, Стайлз, — фыркнул Дерек.  
  
— Она не тощая, — пробубнил он, все же позволяя Дереку придержать для него дверь и протискиваясь внутрь. Дерек повел их к дальнему столику, зная, что никто не появится, чтобы сопроводить и посадить их. — Что мы здесь делаем?  
  
— Ты угощаешь меня ужином за то, что я спас тебя из Дома Лидии, полного Гормональных Ужасов.  
  
Стайлз усмехнулся, беря в руки меню:  
— Во-первых, если бы я собирался пригласить тебя на ужин, мы бы не пошли в дешевую забегаловку с потрескавшимися бирюзовыми сидениями из кожзаменителя, у которых вываливается наполнитель. Во-вторых, с какого это хрена я должен платить? Кто из нас двоих бедный студент, а кто — сильный независимый мужчина?  
  
— Но ты мне должен, — возразил Дерек, удобнее устраиваясь на сидении и погружаясь в их легкую, ласковую перепалку. Он получал удовольствие от подобного в сообщениях, но он так давно не делал этого лицом к лицу, что и забыл, насколько это было лучше.  
  
— В этом семестре мне нужно купить учебник по биологии за триста долларов, — пожаловался Стайлз, и Дерек приподнял одну бровь.  
  
Он с самого начала собирался заплатить за еду, но Стайлзу об этом знать пока не обязательно.  
  
— Похоже, тебе лучше начать писать свой собственный учебник, — предложил он. — Тогда бы мой ужин не сильно ударил тебе по карману. — Он снова дал волю ослепительной улыбке, тихонько радуясь, когда в Стайлзе вспыхнуло желание, а его сердце в очередной раз пустилось вскачь.  
  
— Думаю, я найду способ, чтобы это произошло, — ответил он задушенно. — Я имею в виду ужин, а не написание книги, если что.  
  
— Почему нет? — спросил Дерек серьезно. — Ты знаешь столько же или даже больше о разных вещах, нежели люди, которые пишут книги. Если бы ты занялся какими-нибудь сверхъестественными курсами, то ты мог бы написать целые _тома_.  
  
— Ага, потому что ты очень хочешь, чтобы я написал диссертацию по ликантропии, — саркастично парировал Стайлз. — Миру просто необходимо _все_ о вас знать.  
  
— Ну, нет, — нахмурился Дерек. — Но ты понял, про что я. Ты умен, Стайлз. У тебя талант рассказчика и наставника. Ты был бы отличным учителем.  
  
— Ты в самом деле так думаешь? — удивленно прищурился он.  
  
— Безусловно.  
  
Тот благодарный взгляд, который он получил, стоил его правдивой лести — обычно он не имел привычки баловать стайлзово эго. И он был рад, что на мгновение нарушил собственное правило.  
  
Стайлз наклонился вперед, не отрывая от него изучающего взгляда:  
— Ладно, тогда я спрошу еще раз. Почему ты всегда обращаешься со мной так, словно хочешь убить надоедливого человечишку? Очевидно, что ты не ненавидишь меня так сильно, как я думал. Тогда что это за «я собираюсь вгрызться тебе в лицо» отношение?  
  
Вздохнув, Дерек наклонил голову и уставился в собственные ладони, собираясь с мыслями.  
  
— Ты напоминаешь мне моего младшего брата, — в конце концов, признался он, сквозь опущенные ресницы видя, как на лице Стайлза появилась растерянность. — Я скучаю по нему. Сильно. Когда я впервые встретил тебя, сходство было настолько сильным, что я ненавидел находиться рядом, потому что это причиняло боль.  
  
— Ух, — Стайлз откинулся на сиденье, барабаня пальцами по грязно-белой поверхности стола с резьбой под античное золото, что было больше похоже на трещины, а не дизайнерское решение. — Так я заставляю тебя сильнее скучать по нему?  
  
Дерек кивнул.  
  
— Я тогда только потерял Лору и не знал, жива ли Кора. А потом рядом со мной вдруг стал околачиваться и болтать без умолку язвительный засранец, так напоминающий мне моего младшего брата. Я хотел стереть тебя в порошок за то, что ты был жив, в то время как он — нет, и за то, что напоминал мне, как было больно потерять его. Потерять их всех. — Для него нехарактерно было быть настолько открытым и честным, но это же был Стайлз. Он устал притворяться перед ним.  
  
— Расскажи мне о нем.  
  
— Тебе бы он сразу понравился. — У Дерека тут же зажглись глаза. — Или же ты бы сразу возненавидел его, потому что он постарался бы заткнуть тебя за пояс. Когда случился пожар, Эрику было всего двенадцать, но он был самым саркастичным человеком, которого я знал за всю свою жизнь. Он не мог и рта открыть, не съязвив кому-нибудь. Обычно это была Кора. Поскольку они были ближе всего по возрасту, от нее было проще всего получить какую-то реакцию, — он замолчал на секунду, а когда продолжил, его голос отдавал печалью. — Он был чертовски умен, что очень пугало, а еще он был, пожалуй, лучше нас всех. Он был бы таким успешным, столько бы всего добился в жизни. Но вместо этого он лишился такой возможности.  
  
Он скорее почувствовал, нежели увидел, движение рядом с собой, и через мгновение Стайлз потянулся через стол, нерешительно накрывая его руку своей. Не отдавая себе отчета, а также не думая о последствиях, Дерек перевернул руку внутренней стороной, чтобы их ладони соприкоснулись. Стайлз прерывисто вдохнул и немного пошевелил рукой, выпрямляя пальцы, пока они легко не переплелись с пальцами Дерека. Никто из них не прокомментировал это и даже не подал вида о том, что что-то не так, — Дерек полагал, что им обоим было страшно прерывать молчание, делая все еще более неловким.  
  
— Кажется, он чудесный малыш, — наконец, тихонько отозвался Стайлз. — Хотел бы я иметь шанс познакомиться с ним.  
  
На губах Дерека появилась нежная улыбка.  
  
— Я бы тоже хотел, чтобы у него была возможность узнать тебя. Нервы бы он тебе потрепал, но я уверен, он бы понял, насколько ты особенный. Эрик умел хорошо разбираться в людях и никогда не ошибался.  
  
Стайлз ничего не ответил, и когда Дерек поднял на него взгляд, то был крайне озадачен выражением его лица. Его губы дрожали, а сам он выглядел так, словно ему было невыносимо больно. Дерек подумал, что, возможно, зашел слишком далеко, когда назвал Стайлза особенным, как вдруг из того вырвалось приглушенное фырканье. Стайлз тут же сильно прикусил губу, пытаясь контролировать свою реакцию, и Дерек вдруг понял, что тот еле сдерживал смех.  
  
— Что? — растерянно спросил он, и это стало последней каплей. Задыхаясь, Стайлз потряс головой, отчаянно пытаясь избавиться от хихиканья.  
  
— Так… твои родители назвали своих детей Лора и Кора… и Дерек и Эрик?  
  
Дерек наконец понял, почему плечи Стайлза так тряслись, и он закатил глаза, тяжело вздохнув:  
— Да, да. Нам это уже говорили.  
  
— Но _почему_? Почему они приговорили своих детей к тому, чтобы их всю жизнь дразнили, рифмуя имена? — Стайлз вздрогнул, втянув голову в плечи, и Дерек подумал, что тот скорее всего почувствовал вину за то, что так критично отозвался о его покойных родителях.  
  
Он попытался сгладить его чувство вины, пожав плечами, словно это было чем-то несущественным.  
  
— Они думали, что это мило и только лишь сблизит нас.  
  
— И это, наверное, сработало, — предположил Стайлз.  
  
Дерек усмехнулся:  
— Да, в случае меня и Эрика. Лора и Кора же постоянно цапались друг с другом.  
  
— Еще бы, — хохотнул Стайлз. — Две девочки-подростка, да еще и оборотня в одном доме? Мне остается только посочувствовать вашим родителям.  
  
— Не забывай, что я тоже имел с этим дело, — сухо отметил Дерек. — Я был единственным, кто буквально находился меж двух огней. Лора всегда ожидала, что я буду на ее стороне, но мне всегда приходилось поддерживать Кору, потому что мама с папой склонялись в пользу Лоры. — Он остановился, когда понял, что Стайлз внимательно и нежно смотрел на него, выглядя очень счастливым. — Что?  
  
— Никогда не слышал, чтобы ты так рассказывал о своей семье, — ответил он. — Мне нравится.  
  
Дерек крепче сжал свои пальцы вокруг стайлзовых и почувствовал, как перехватило его дыхание, когда Стайлз сжал свои пальцы в ответ.  
  
 — Да? А что еще тебе нравится?  
  
— Ты, — просто ответил Стайлз, и сердце Дерека на секунду остановилось, прежде чем пуститься вскачь с новой силой, когда он осознал полученную информацию умственно, физически и эмоционально.  
  
— И ты этот разговор не хотел продолжать по смс? — осторожно взглянув на Стайлза, поддернул его Дерек.  
  
Стайлз криво усмехнулся:  
— Возможно, я забыл упомянуть, что уже пару лет знаю о своей бисексуальности. И ты в этом сыграл немаловажную роль.  
  
— Для меня честь сыграть в твоей жизни столь важную роль, — пробормотал Дерек, чувствуя, как сдавило его горло. — Так… ты когда-нибудь был с парнем?  
  
— Не-а, — легко ответил Стайлз. — Я все ждал того самого.  
  
— И тот самый это…? — спросил Дерек, задержав дыхание, уже зная ответ, но, тем не менее, нуждаясь в том, чтобы это сказали вслух.  
  
Стайлз закатил глаза в притворном раздражении:  
— Это _ты_ , глупый. Кто же еще? Никто другой просто не смог бы затмить твою улыбку. Я стал твоим в тот самый момент, когда ты решил испытать ее на той бедной работнице полиции, просто заняло некоторое время, чтобы во всем разобраться.  
  
— Значит, это наше первое свидание? — дразняще поинтересовался Дерек, и Стайлз улыбнулся.  
  
— Хорошо, что я взял с собой кошелек.  
  
Дерек отстранился, нахмурившись.  
  
— Я же просто шутил, Стайлз. Я заплачу.  
  
— Не спорь, Хмуроволк. Позволь мне угостить моего парня ужином.  
  
В голосе Стайлза послышалась тревога, и Дерек подмигнул ему, чтобы тот расслабился.  
  
— Только если ты позволишь мне заплатить в следующий раз.  
  
— Знаешь, думаю, ходить на свидания мы будем довольно часто, — весело отметил Стайлз, — поэтому можно не следить за тем, кто за что платит. Тем более, что ты и так платишь гораздо чаще. Опять же, бедный студент против сильного независимого мужчины, помнишь?  
  
Дерек позволил улыбке, которую так любит Стайлз, вновь засиять у него на лице.  
  
— Думаю, мы что-нибудь придумаем, — чувствуя на душе непривычную за последние годы легкость, Дерек взял в руки меню, понимая, насколько он проголодался.  
  
На некоторое время воцарилась тишина, пока они оба смотрели меню, в то время как большой палец Стайлза лениво поглаживал мизинец Дерека. Внезапно из Стайлза вырвался мягкий смех, и он поднял голову, посылая Дереку лукавый взгляд.  
  
— Просто подумал о том, что ты захочешь назвать наших детей Д _е_ вон и Кевин.  
  
Дерек прищурился — идея была как пугающей, так и интригующей. Он видел, что Стайлз немного нервничал, — скорее всего, из-за того, что так скоро упомянул слово на букву «д» — и усмехнулся, разгоняя все его сомнения:  
— Или Бритни и Уитни, — поддержал его Дерек, и Стайлз фыркнул от смеха. — Но, может, прежде чем мы будем обсуждать имена наших детей, мы для начала завершим наше первое свидание?  
  
— Ты так говоришь, словно я не мечтал об этом еще со школы, — усмехнулся Стайлз.  
  
Дерек издал удивленный возглас.  
  
— Тогда позволишь мне тебя догнать?  
  
— Я никуда не тороплюсь, — пробормотал Стайлз, снова возвращаясь взглядом к меню и обхватывая пальцы Дерека своими.  
  
Дерек посмотрел на него, забыв о своем меню и наблюдая за его выражением лица, чувствуя всепоглощающее счастье, когда понял, что мысли, мучавшие его последнюю пару лет, вели его именно к этому моменту. Он был благодарен тому, что Стайлз был достаточно терпелив, чтобы, узнав о своих чувствах, сразу ничего не предпринимать, потому что еще год назад Дерек не был готов.  
  
Сейчас же он готов на все сто процентов.

 

(*1) SUV (англ. Sport Utility Vehicle - «практичный спортивный автомобиль») – Эти транспортные средства часто ошибочно называют внедорожниками или джипами. Это разновидность транспортных средств, способных перевозить большое количество пассажиров и грузы габаритных размеров, обладающих достаточной мощностью для транспортирования тяжелых прицепов. Как правило, эти автомобили оснащены мощным мотором. Есть и другое определение SUV: что это линейка автомобилей для семьи, которая любит активный отдых.  
(*2) Стайлз про такие машины, на которых домохозяйки обычно возят своих детей на тренировки (футбольные, например)  
(*3) Тройная корона – термин, обозначающий три важнейших и престижнейших скачки лошадей

 

 

 

 


End file.
